I Want You Back
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Aku menyakitinya. Aku melukainya. Aku menyia-nyiakan dirinya. Sekarang dia bersama pria lain, meninggalkanku bersama penyesalan yang mendalam.


**I Want You Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

Itachi mengikuti arah jalan Hinata. Ia berjarak lima meter dari Hinata. Dia tidak melakukan penyamaran atau sebagainya, karena ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian dan membuat Hinata curiga. Sebenarnya ia menjadi stalker sejak Hinata memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Ia mengakui bahwa ialah yang salah di sini. Selama mereka berpacaran, tak sedikit pun Itachi mau memperdulikan Hinata. Ia berpikir Hinata mencintainya, sehingga tidak mungkin gadis itu akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi dugaannya salah. Hinata meninggalkannya. Dan sekarang, Hinata bersama pria lain; Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

.

**Flashback On: 13 months ago**

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Itachi tiba-tiba, saat mereka sedang makan siang.

Hinata cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada senpai-nya kelu. Hinata lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa senpai-nya akan berkata seperti itu. Hinata mengangguk cepat. Setelah itu, yang ia rasakan adalah Itachi memeluknya.

Hinata sangat bahagia kala itu. Ia tak percaya mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi Hinata melupakan satu hal; Itachi tak mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan mansion Hyuuga. Setelah mematikan mobil, ia segera turun dari mobilnya dan menekan bel yang berada di pintu mansion Hyuuga tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, salah seorang pelayan membuka pintu dan segera mempersilahkan Itachi masuk, seakan Itachi adalah salah satu kerabat Hyuuga.

"Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Itachi kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Hinata-sama sedang bersiap-siap, Uchiha-sama." Jawab pelayan itu.

"Hn." Setelah mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari si Uchiha, pelayan itu pun pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Itachi mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan mulai memainkan benda itu, selagi menunggu Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo turun sambil membawa tas selempangnya.

"O-ohayou, Itachi-kun." Ujar Hinata setelah sampai di hadapan Itachi disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn." Balas Itachi cuek. "Kita berangkat." Ujar Itachi lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Hinata cukup bingung dengan sikap Itachi. Tapi ia memilih tidak memperdulikannya.

'Mungkin dia masih mengantuk.' Batin Hinata.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Itachi segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah mereka.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hening menyertai mereka. Tapi bukan hening yang menenangkan, melainkan hening yang canggung.

Itachi memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Konoha High School. Setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti, Hinata segera turun disusul Itachi. Setelah mengunci mobilnya, Itachi lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, tanpa memperdulikan Hinata.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Ujar Hinata lirih.

Baru dua minggu yang lalu mereka mengganti status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi sekarangmereka seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal.

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya.

Ia tidak tahu ada seorang lelaki yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Sebelum masuk kelas, Itachi mengirim pesan pada Hinata agar menemuinya di atap untuk makan siang nanti. Hinata tersenyum miris melihatnya.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajari nanti. Membacanya sedikit, lalu mendengarkan musik. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai berbunyi.

Hinata hanyut dalam musik yang ia dengar. Musik dari Jon McLaughin berjudul So Close mewakili keadaan hatinya saat ini.

Hinata mulai menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati lagu tersebut. Tidak lama, seseorang menepuk pundaknya, dan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia segera membuka matanya dan melepaskan headseat yang bertengger di telinganya.

"A-apa apa?" Tanya Hinata pada pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Bukannya menjawab, si pemuda berambut merah itu malah melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hinata.

"T-tentu saja, S-sabaku-san." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu a.k.a Sabaku Gaara terpana melihat senyum Hinata. Ia lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini, Hyuuga-san." Ujar Gaara.

Hinata tersipu mendengarnya.

"A-ariogatou, S-sabaku-san." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Gaara. Panggil aku Gaara, Hinata." Ujar Gaara.

Hinata cukup terkejut mendengar Gaara memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi keterkejutannya segera tergantikan oleh senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun." Ujar Hinata disertai senyum manisnya.

Gaara merasakan pipinya merona saat melihat senyum Hinata.

Mereka terus melanjutkan percakapan itu. Sampai tak terasa bahwa bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai telah berbunyi.

Kakashi-sensei masuk lima menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, buka buku kalian halaman 113."

.

.

.

Mereka makan dalam canggung. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan, sekedar mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"Itachi-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Um... T-tidak jadi..."

Setelah percakapan yang singkat dan tidak jelas itu, hening kembali menyertai.

Begitu seterusnya sampai bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi.

Mendengar bel telah berbunyi, Itachi segera beranjak dan pergi ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang telah menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Itachi akan membaik, tapi ternyata ia salah. Hubungannya dengan Itachi semakin memburuk. Terkadang Hinata ingin menanyakan apa yang salah, tapi ia takut Itachi tersinggung.

Saat sedang memikirkan Itachi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Itachi-kun..." Ujar Hinata lirih setelah melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"H-halo?" Sapa Hinata.

"Datanglah ke Café 13 sekarang. Kita akan makan siang di sana." Ujar Itachi lalu menutup telponnya.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat. Setelah menenangkan diri, ia segera naik ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, mereka makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang membuka suara atau sekedar mencairkan suasana.

'TING'

Itachi menatap Hinata.

"A-aku sudah s-selesai." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan me-"

"Aku bisa p-pulang sendiri." Hinata memotong perkataan Itachi cepat, lalu segera berlari keluar café menuju taman yang berada di dekat café tersebut.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Itachi pada entah siapa.

.

.

.

Hinata menangis di bangku taman itu. Ia sudah lelah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia sudah lelah tidak diperdulikan. Air matanya semakin banyak saat mengetahui bahwa Itachi tak mengejarnya.

Hinata tidak peduli lagi bahwa ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey..." Panggil pemuda itu.

Hinata tetap diam dalam tangisannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lewatkan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Hinata melirik pemuda itu.

"G-garaa-kun..." Lirihnya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintaimu, saat dia memintamu menjadi pacarnya." Ujar Gaara.

Hinata membeku mendengar perkataan Gaara. Ia benar. Itachi hanya bertanya apakah Hinata mencintai dirinya dan juga menjadi pacarnya. Tapi Itachi tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya dipeluk seseorang. Setelah tahu bahwa Gaara-lah yang memeluknya, tangisannya semakin kencang sehingga membasahi bagian depan baju Gaara.

"K-kau benar... Hiks... Dia t-tidak mencintaiku..." Ujar Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

Gaara mengelus rambut Hinata, berusaha menenangkannya. Itu berhasil, kini Hinata telah diam. Walaupun tangisannya telah berhenti, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan melepaskan Gaara dari pelukannya. Gaara pun demikian.

"Aku akan memutuskannya."

.

.

.

.

.

**Itachi's POV**

Tak biasanya Hinata yang mengajakku kencan. Biasanya aku lah yang mengajaknya. Aku cukup senang saat ia mengajakku makan malam di Restaurant 13.

Tapi firasatku kurang bagus, dan aku memilih tidak memperdulikannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan restoran tersebut. Setelah itu, aku segera naik ke lantai 13 menggunakan lift.

'TING'

Pintu lift segera terbuka dan memperlihatkan seluruh pengunjung restoran. Dan di sanalah Hinata. Di meja nomor 13. Aku segera berjalan ke arahnya.

Setelah aku duduk dan kami telah memesan makanan, Hinata lalu membuka percakapan.

"Itachi-kun?" Panggilnya padaku.

"Hn?"

"A-aku... Ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Firasat itu kembali muncul.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Kulihat wajahnya cukup terkejut. Sesaat, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terlihat terkejut.

"K-kita..." Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya dan membuatku penasaran. Dan sekali lagi, firasat buruk itu kembali datang.

"Kita putus."

Dan yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah penyesalan.

**Itachi's POV End**

.

.

.

**Flashback Off: now**

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Hinata memutuskan Itachi, Gaara meminta Hinata untuk menjadi pacarnya. Hinata cukup ragu untuk menerima Gaara. Ia cukup sedih karena Itachi. Tapi Gaara meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Gaara, Hinata lalu menerimanya dan berjanji akan mencintai Gaara.

Mereka selalu bersama tiap hari. Tidak ada yang mau berpisah.

Tapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pemuda yang selalu mengikuti mereka. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi sudah pernah meminta Hinata untuk kembali dan berjanji tidak akan melukainya lagi, tapi Hinata menolak dengan halus dan berkata bahwa ia telah memiliki Gaara. Itachi cukup sakit saat Hinata menolaknya karena Gaara.

Tapi itu bukan salah si pemuda berambut merah maupun Hinata. Itu memang salahnya sendiri. Dan kini ia menyesalinya, dan ia takkan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang telah membiarkan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby give me one more chance**

**Want you please let me back in your heart**

**Baby I was blind to let you go**

**And now that I see you in his arms**

**I want you back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
